In fishing and bird shooting from a small boat it is desirable that the boat not tip or rock at critical times, and that it not drift from a particular place. For example, when duck shooting in bayou or marshland it is often desirable to shoot from a standing position in the boat. Most small boats, including even flat bottom boats, do not provide a stable or safe support on which a person can stand upright and shoot safely, let alone accurately. It is especially difficult to stand in an off-center position in a boat without causing it to tip dangerously. In general this has meant that it has been necessary to shoot from a sitting or kneeling position, both for steadiness in aiming and to avoid the chance of tipping.